


vegas

by witchy_country616



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: The Gecko Brothers think they finally made it in the Sin City when big crime boss Amancio Malvado demands a meeting with them. Little do they know that is only the beginning of the night and it won't go quite as expected for any of them when Malvado's favorite burlesque dancer, Santanico, enters in the picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a anon tumblr prompt I got requesting the Gecko brothers as gangsters in a meeting with Malvado and Santanico as one of his dancers. Hopefully, I delivered it (I think?). Hope y'all like it! Oh, and the crappy title is all my own, sorry about that.

Richie looked around the casino lobby where he and Seth were waiting for Mr. Malvado. Who’d ever thought they would ever get here? They were just a couple of punks from KC, used to robbing just enough to keep themselves afloat. But it all changed once they got to Vegas and he convinced Seth they should open a nightclub and apply the money from their latest heist into something profitable. Now, not only were they the proud owners of one of the hottest clubs on the Strip (and a front for innumerous illegal side businesses), and they were finally ready to play in the Major leagues. This meeting with Malvado was going to change their lives.

“If you two will follow me, Mr. Malvado is ready to see you.” Carlos, the intermediate they had been dealing with all this time, said, directing them to a hallway on the left, that Richie knew led directly to Malvado’s own private night club.

Inside, the place was exactly what you would expect of a mafia boss hang out, dark and barely lit, with a bar in the corner and a center-stage with a stripper pole.

“Look who it is! My two favorite brothers!” Malvado smiles upon seeing them, even though the expression only made him seem creepier. “You can leave us, Carlos. The Geckos are our friends, right boys? Come seat with me, I prepared something special for tonight.”

Richie and Seth looked at each other puzzled, not expecting such a warm welcome, but, not knowing how to decline, each took a seat next to Malvado, right in front of the stage.

Satisfied, Malvado clapped his hands, “let the show begin!”

On cue, the speakers went on, introducing the star of the night, a Ms. Santanico Pandemonium, for their viewing pleasure and she showed up on the stage amidst a show of smoke and dry ice, two large plumes hiding most of her body.

She was beautiful, and Richie didn’t expect any less from one of Malvado’s girls – rumor was he picked them himself. But it was more than just beauty. As she continued her burlesque presentation, teasing them with glimpses of her body as she danced, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Never before had he felt so mesmerized by someone. She finally got rid off the plumes, presenting herself in a small brown bikini in front of them before spinning around the pole and Richie unconsciously held his breath.

She finished it off crawling towards him and spinning her head, her long brown hair flying around and touching his face. For a moment, their eyes locked and he felt like she was seeing inside him. What’s worse, he felt like he was seeing inside of her too, the vulnerable girl desperate to break free.

“Beautiful as always, Santanico.” Malvado suddenly said, cutting the music and breaking off their connection.

The woman – Santanico – quickly got out of stage, putting a shawl around her shoulders that did little to cover her body and smiling what Richie thought was the fakest smile he had ever seen at them. “Thank you, Lord Malvado. Is there anything else I can do for you, gentlemen?”

“Why don’t get us a few drinks then come here and look pretty while we discuss some business?” Malvado orders, shooing her off, before turning towards them. “Man, she is something else, isn’t she? And she is even better in bed…”

“If we can talk business now…” Seth interrupted him, for Richie’s relief. He doesn’t understand why, but already he feels protective of her.

“Of course. You boys are doing a good job at that nightclub of yours. What do you think of helping me launder some of my money and distribute my products? You will get a cut for your troubles, of course. How does ten sound like?”

“Twenty.” Richie proposes.

Malvado shakes his head. “Fifteen and it’s my last offer.”

“Fifteen it is.” Seth agrees and they continue to discuss the details of their new partnership for the rest of the night. Santanico comes back, looking equally beautiful and sad as she sits stoically next to Malvado, silently letting him caress her legs. Richie forces himself not to look. It’s none of his business.

***

Their meeting ran late and Malvado offered them both rooms on his hotel upstairs, which Richie and Seth both gladly accept. About an hour late, he’s still awake and restless after the day’s event, when there is a knock on the door that quickly turns incessant. He opens the door without checking whom it is, only to be surprised by the girl he can’t seem to get out of his mind ever since seeing her on stage earlier that night.

“What…what are you doing here?” He asks, but she ignores him completely, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Finally face-to-face, she says. “You need to come with me.”

“What?”

She doesn’t acknowledge his question, hurrying him up. “Now, Richard! There is no time to waste. Malvado will notice I’m gone and he will be coming here any moment!”

“No, no, no. Don’t do that. What does this have to with me? How do you even know my name?” He demands, turning away from her and sitting on the bed. If Malvado is coming here, he wants to stay as far away from her as possible and not get involved between whatever it is that the two of them have.

Sensing his reluctance in believing in her, Santanico sighs frustrated. “Richard…you can’t believe in anything Malvado says.”

“He and I, we’re partners now. You are the one I don’t trust.” He retorts, looking her in the eye. It’s not exactly true, a part of him already trusts her, but he refuses to let his emotions control him.

“Malvado…he tells me things after…you know…when we are in bed. I know what he is planning.”

“And?”

“Don’t be stupid. Did you really think he would just hand you guys fifteen per cent of his dealings in exchange for laundering his money through your nightclub? Something he already does with his casino, I might add. No! He is planning on killing you and your brother tonight. Everything else, pretending to be your friend, my performance tonight, it was all for show, Malvado likes playing with people before he kills them. Especially the young ones that come into town thinking they are going to take it over.”

“Say I believe you…why did you risk your life to come tell me this?”

She turns away from him, before admitting quietly, “I can’t take it anymore. Performing every night, the _things_ he makes me do, I can’t breath properly… Do you know what it is like? To feel like you’re nothing more than someone else’s _property_? As long as Amancio Malvado is alive, I’ll be nothing more than his possession.”

He can hear the pain in her voice and it hurts him to imagine what kind of life she has had to survive so far. “I will kill him. If he is coming for us, we’ll have to kill him anyway. But one condition.” She raises an eyebrow, waiting for his terms. “You have to help me and my brother get out of here alive.”

Slowly, she nods.

***

It’s easier than they expected. Of course, Seth puts up a fight at first (“Richie, are we really doing this because of some dancer you just met?”) but the sight of Malvado goons coming after them convinces him that Santanico is telling them the truth. They manage to loose the goons by going through some secret passage that Santanico knew, arriving at Malvado’s room before he was alerted of their plans.

“What’s this?” He asks, stunned at seeing his favorite dancer with the Geckos.

“I told them of your real plan. You didn’t count on that, did you?”

“You little _puta_ , when I get my hands on you…”

“Nah-nah, you stay there.” Seth says, pointing his gun towards Malvado. “What she is saying is true, then? You were planning on killing us?”

“You two cocky bastards get here in my town from freaking nowhere and think I’m just gonna give you a piece of the pie? Of course I was gonna kill you!” Malvado shouts.

“I think this settles it, don’t you, brother?” Richie says and, at Seth’s nod of agreement, they both empty their guns on Malvado.

Upon seeing that the boss is dead, Malvado’s men quickly plead loyalty to Richie and Seth, and in all, it was a very lucrative night for the Geckos. Richie can’t wait to start putting Malvado’s operation to work for them. There is only one thing missing. _Santanico_. She left the room while he was distracted with Malvado’s men and since then, he had been looking all over for her.

Finally, he finds her at the garage, putting her bags into one of Malvado’s many cars.

“So you’re just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but knows he is only partially successful with that.

“I figured we all got what we want. Best to leave at that.” She gives him a small smile.

“Well, thank you.” He states sincerely. “For you help with Malvado, you could have let us die, you know.”

“I didn’t do it for free.” She declares honestly, even if somehow he knows she didn’t do it for herself only, not like she wants to make it seem.

Still, he nods, accepting her answer. “In any case, I mean it, thank you.” A pause and, before he loses his courage, he adds, “You know, you could be a part of this. We could use someone like you around here.”

“Is that what you want? For me to help you and your brother run this?”

He caresses her cheek softly and she turns her face into his touch, searching for more contact. “No. That’s not what I want. I want you to stay here with _me_. If you want to.”

Her smile is radiant and before he can react, she gets on her toes and kisses him softly on the lips. Just a taste of what they could have. “Call me sometime.” She says once their lips separate, putting a piece of paper with a name and a number on his hand before squeezing it for a moment.

He looks twice at the name on it before attempting to pronounce it. “Kisa?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “It’s not as exotic as Santanico, but it’s what I go by during the day.”

He lets out a small chuckle. “I think it’s perfect. It suits you.” She winks at him before getting inside of the car.

He puts the card inside his suit’s pocket and watches as she drives off into the night.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading! Kudos are the way to my heart and if you can, please tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
